This disclosure relates to surface treatments for wearable devices for improved sebum resistance.
Wearable devices are available in a variety of shapes and include components, for example, gaskets, seals, and ear tips that are made of soft materials, such as rubber. Components that made of rubber are vulnerable to dimensional changes (swelling) causing delamination or complete dissolution due to exposure to sebum (human skin oils). Some methods for improving resistance to sebum involve increasing the crosslink density in thermoset/vulcanized rubbers. However, increasing the crosslink density changes the bulk properties, such as hardness, tensile strength, elongation, etc. of the rubber. Moreover, increasing the crosslink density may not be suitable for wearable devices where comfort, softness, and elasticity are important. Other methods include adding protective coatings to the surface of rubbers. However, these coatings are deposited using expensive equipment, are time intensive operations, and may wear or abrade over time, rendering them ineffective.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for inexpensive, efficient, and effective methods for treating surfaces of wearable devices for improved resistance to sebum.